My Four Best Friends
by smilemore21
Summary: Jj finds herself caught between four people when she overhears a conversation between Hotch and Reid. Now Hotch and Reid both like Emily, but Emily is dating Morgan. What? JJ ends up wondering when her life became a soap opera.
1. Chapter 1

"They are so cute together JJ. Why are you so worried about them being together?" Penelope's bubbly attitude fills the air, mingling with the smell of the café.

The truth of the matter is that I totally support Derek and Emily's relationship, but I worry about others who don't. It's hard to stay happy for two of your best friends, when you know that two other people you car about don't support the relationship. I've been waiting for Derek or Emily to make a move since the first time they laid eyes on each other, but now I just wish my life hadn't became a soap opera. I'm ecstatic that Derek has his "Princess" back, but for two other members of my team, I know the last year has been pure hell. I just wish I hadn't overheard the conversation between Hotch and Reid, because it's been hanging over me like a dark cloud. I can still remember it like it just happened.

I wanted to spend the weekend with Henry and Will, so I had come in extra early on a Friday to finish some leftover paperwork. After about an hour I needed a file from the records room, so I made my way through the bustling bullpen and down the hall towards the records room. I slid my ID past the scanner and the familiar click signaled that I could open the door. I was looking for the file I needed when I the sound of two voices reached my ear. It didn't take me long to realize that the two voices were that of Hotchner, and Reid. I hadn't planned on eavesdropping but I heard Emily's name and decided to tune in.

"Reid, why does this matter now? Emily is dating Morgan." Hotch's voice had a sharp edge to it, one that I wasn't used to hearing.

"I think it might be of importance to admit we both have feelings for Emily." Reid answered, as I covered my mouth with my hand.

I was not expecting for Reid to say that. Anything seemed more likely than that. Why would Reid think it was okay to admit his feelings for Emily? Why now?

"JJ, are you alright?" Garcia's voice pulls me back to the present.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry I zoned out there for a minute." I stumbled over my words, and gave Penelope a sheepish grin.

"Oh, believe me I could tell. Dreaming about Will again, honey bunches?" Garcia lightly chuckled.

"Me, never." I shoot her a smirk, "Just thinking about what Derek and Emily's kids might look like." I roll my eyes playfully, and she gladly returns the gesture.

"Good answer, pumpkin pie." Penelope stops to take a gulp of her latte "Now, what do you think I should call them, you know like a couple nickname. Like God & Goddess or Demily or cuteness or..."

"I don't know why I'm encouraging you but Demily, definitely." I cut her off before I have to hear the other nicknames she managed to dream up.

* * *

Guilt had plagued my thoughts for the last few days, even though I have no reason to feel guilty. I don't think Hotch and Reid are planning to make a move on Emily or anything, but you never know. Yesterday I decided I should tell Emily what I overheard in the record room, or else it could cause issues with Emily and Derek's relationship later on, and I don't want to be a part of that. I mean, I would want to know if my co-workers were attracted to me.

Emily's meeting me at Henry's soccer game today , and I decided that would be the best time to tell her. It's eleven right now and Henry is squirming excitedly in the backseat of our mini-van. Not only does he get to play a game today, he can't wait to see his beloved Aunt Emmy. I don't even know how I managed to get my vivacious four year old to sleep last night, because for the past month he has been begging to see Emily. After twenty minutes of driving in heavy traffic I finally pull into the parking lot by the soccer field. I notice Emily's black Lexus is pulling into the lot too.

Henry is still squirming in his seat as I go to unbuckle his seat belt , and as soon as I do he bolts out of the car before I can tell him to wait for me. I finally catch up to him relieved to see that he was by Emily.

"Henry , you scared me, you can't just run across the parking lot like that , you could have gotten hit baby." I run my fingers through his soft blonde hair , and his ice blue eyes turn to meet mine.

" I'm sorry mommy , I just wanted to see Auntie Emmy." He hugs on to my legs , and I can't help but to smile at my sweet little boy.

" Your Mom was just worried about you Henry , but she isn't mad." Emily smiles reassuringly, and Henry returns her smile.

* * *

Henry was having a lot of fun at his game , and he was pretty good at playing soccer too. The game was almost over but I still haven't told Emily what I had planned too. I inhale deeply , gaining a little bit of confidence.

"Hey , Em?" I ask , trying to find a time when the cheering had subsided a bit. She turns to me , her brunette hair going onto her face .

" Yeah , JJ?" She answers pushing her hair off her face and turning her attention from the game to me."

" I don't know how else to say this so here it goes. Ok well , both Reid and Hotch have feelings for you." I take another deep breath , waiting for her answer. At first she looked at me blankly.

"What the hell?" Emily practically shouted, getting more than a few angry looks from the crowd of parents and grandparents.

" What the hell?" Emily repeats , this time in a low whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a poll for who Emily will end up with. If you ship Hotch/Prentiss or Spencer/Emily this is your only chance to have me write this story for your ship, because I love Demily. I will try my best to write your ship well if it wins. Demily shippers still vote if you want this story to be Demily.**

* * *

It has been four days since I had last seen Emily. We talked on the phone last night, but there was still tension between us. I could tell she hadn't told Derek about Hotch and Spence having feelings for her, because Derek had acted normal at work. I think she is still trying to process it all, but I would be too because it's one hell of a load to process.

I walked into the bullpen today, earlier than most. I gulped, noticing that Emily, Spencer, Hotch, and Derek had already been in the office, and Derek didn't look happy. Emily was talking to Hotch in the conference room, but the blinds were open and I knew it wasn't serious. As Emily made her way out of the conference room Derek's scowl magically disappeared, and then it dawned on me, he must have known Hotch had feelings for Emily. Why was I the one caught in the middle of all of this?

Who would have told Derek? Why would Emily want to tell him? Wait... Penelope was the only other one who knew.

* * *

"You told." I stated bluntly, storming into the dark room decorated with colorful figurines. Penelope turned away from the multitude of glowing screens, a guilty look proving me right.

"Gumdrop, I had to. I couldn't let my Chocolate Thunder be completely oblivious to the Genius and the Boss Man's plans." Penelope defended sincerely, checking her screens before turning back to me.

"What plans?" I questioned.

"Oh , about that."

* * *

I ran to the bullpen, trying to reach Emily to tell her alone. I knew she didn't know about the plan, and I had a feeling that it would hurt her if I didn't tell her right away. She would have found out eventually but the sooner the better. I searched for her for the good part of an hour, finally finding her in the women's bathroom on a different floor. I had never heard her cry before, but she was sitting in one of the stalls, her once perfect makeup running down her cheeks. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened, because Emily pulled herself together very quickly. I could kill him.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I have had major writers block on this one. I plan to update later this week but I wanted to update today. Don't forget to vote for the Profilers Choice Awards. I promise the next update will be longer.**


End file.
